


Gazing into the Abyss

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Missing someone is hardly a crime, even in the midst of this forsaken city.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Kudos: 33





	Gazing into the Abyss

The sky opening above Gotham at random times isn't something new but somehow manages to surprise the half meta-human nonetheless.

Then again, maybe surprise isn't the right word.

Rare are the days Kon is in Gotham in the first place, him being there is hardly a coincidence.

Jason knows that.

He also know why he's there each time, defying the rules of a certain someone who's mysteriously keeping away from them as of late.

_Missing someone is hardly a crime, even in the midst of this forsaken city._

_Having an umbrella apparently is._

His genetics aside, he was a strange little thing. Always drawn to Jason no matter the circumstances. Stopping his fall to death the first time may have been a coincidence, but after a while, Jason began to doubt even that.

The following years had not been kind to Jason. The darkness around him grew thin once it buried him for the first time. As if it had claimed what it wanted and now sat back at its own leisure while Jason unleashed his own rage upon the world.

This city could do this to one.

Or, rather, certain individuals in it.

Gotham isn't a place for someone like him.

Yet, he's somehow always there when the shadows in his mind grows.

He can feel his presence. Even when he thinks he's hidden. Not that Kon cares, to be honest.

Whenever he feels the call of the void, Kon flies over, always in the same place, on top of the same old building he landed the first time and waits.

Big, honest eyes gazing at the distance, looking at nothing in particular.

He'd sit on the floor for hours if need be. Just being there, waiting.

Then, something shifts, ever so slightly in the air and Kon has the brightest grin on his face.

More often than not, Kon would be drenched in the cold rains, waiting for whatever it was, not moving an inch, as if he didn't feel a thing until the city breathes again.

It unnerved him to no ends.

No threat, no kind word, no bribe, no promise could stop Kon from just being there at certain times.

“The hell are you doing here?”

For the life of him, Jason couldn't describe his own tone when he uttered those words one cold night, finding the damn brat in that place, same as every single time he's there, opting to shoot Batman in the knee for letting him into this abyss.

No words could describe the happiness in that smile directed at him as if it was an actual answer to his question.

That encounter did absolutely nothing to deter Kon from his dropping by for whatever reason it was, but it did open an opportunity to figure it out.

Not that Jason had any need or desire to get to the bottom of it.

Kon's presence became another oddity in this odd city.

An oddity he grew quite accustomed to.

When the invisible stars aligned and the nights were slow, they would share the rooftop in silence. Kon in his usual place with Jason somewhere in the shadows, unseen.

Silence gave way to a few words. Words to sentences. Sentences to brief conversations.

The conversations grew.

Then gave way to silence again.

_Gotham's rains couldn't cool the warmth of those lips nor reach the kindness in those beautiful eyes._

_Whereas the stone cold gaze softened each time that smile appeared._

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives after a million years with tea and doughnuts
> 
> I have nothig to say for myself.


End file.
